Lost Souls: Darren el Severo
by Asfoledos
Summary: Cuatro entrenadores, cada uno de diferente época, pero todos con algo en común y es que murieron lamentando algo. Uno salvó a quién amaba lamentando sus acciones. Otro pereció para detener una guerra entre dos naciones lamentando el engaño. La siguiente lamentó no haber muerto con sus seres queridos. La última murió lamentando haberlo provocado todo. Pobres almas en pena. 1/4 fics.
1. Prólogo

– Tengo mucha curiosidad.– Dialogo normal

– _Si no mantienes la calma, pasarás de cazador a presa._ – Dialogo por teléfono o voz robótica.

– **Apártate de mi camino o te obligaré a salir.** – Seres de naturaleza desconocida.

– _ **O**_ _ **s liquidaré a todos, escorias mortales.**_ – Dioses o pokémon legendarios.

* * *

 _ **Diaclaimer:**_ Pokémon no me pertenece, solo me lo he agenciado para crear una pequeña historia. Algunos personajes son de creación propia, pero la mayoría pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

 _ **Prologo: El libro negro**_

Había logrado llegar a la gran biblioteca de ciudad Canal, en Sinnoh, después de una larga travesía desde Alola. Tenía claro que cruzarse medio mundo no era ni fácil ni corto, pero lo había logrado. Entré en el cálido lugar resguardándome de las bajas temperaturas del exterior y me despojé de mi abrigada bufanda la cual deposité en mi mochila. Suspiré y una vez me sentí preparada partí a por lo que había venido: un libro. Pero no uno cualquiera, era el libro que detallaba lo ocurrido hace más de ciento cincuenta años entre la región de Johto y Kanto. Mi abuela era natural de la primera y por ello me narró como lo vivió ella misma cuando yo era pequeña. Según me contó, hubo una gran guerra donde Kanto se reveló contra los que eran "sus señores" y todo esto derivado del primer conflicto el cual se originó por el derecho de proclamar el Monte Plateado. Obviamente la que es la primera región del mundo perdió y con ciertos pactos injustos, tributos y más sacrificios de la cuenta se logró una relativa paz, pero habían perdido todo el derecho soberano sobre sus propias tierras y por ende era obvio lo que acabó pasando.

Entonces aquí es donde entra el libro que busco. En él se detallan datos nunca vistos ni rebelados, solo cosas que conocían mi abuela, sus hermanas y su hermano, siendo ella la última con vida cuando me narró lo sucedido. Por algún motivo extraño solo los de mi familia tienen acceso al libro, y quiero averiguarlo. La curiosidad me obliga a saber lo que pasó en aquel entonces, puede que no me guste, puede que sea incluso una crueldad, pero necesito satisfacer esta sed de conocimiento. Es algo que llevo años esperando.

Avancé por la gran biblioteca, la mayor del mundo. Paseaba por esos largos y grandes pasillos de madera -algunos sitios ya mugrientos por la antigüedad- mirando de lado a lado con la ligera esperanza de encontrar algún indicio del tomo. Se supone que debe estar muy desgastado y su forraje es de color negro. Después de un rato estaba cansada, así que abrí mi mochila de donde saqué un bocadillo de chorizo que yo misma había hecho y me apoyé en la pared con la esperanza de comérmelo pero sin esperarlo esta se iluminó con un tono azul.

– _Dahaka detectado_ – Dijo la pared con un tono metálico. – _Abriendo capsula_ – Entonces una estantería de lo más normal y corriente se ladeó dando a ver una sala oscura y tenebrosa.

Sintiendo algo de miedo entré en ella y allí lo vi. Un gran libro sobre un pedestal de forraje negro y que para nada estaba desgastado, es más, parecía nuevo. Guardé la comida y tiré la mochila a un lado. Al fin lo tenía delante y os aseguro que estaba nerviosa, dudaba de si debía abrirlo pues si estaba oculto era por algo. Entonces, armándome de valor, lo destapé y vi el contenido de la primera página:

"Que este escrito quede en el olvido. Que todo lo relacionado con él desaparezca. Que todo aquel que lo toque perezca. Tú, que lo estás leyendo, debes tener en cuenta las innumerables vidas que se necesitaron para sellarlo. Ten piedad de este gran mundo y ábrelo sabiendo la destrucción que puedes traer.

-Blake Dahaka"

Ese era el nombre de mi abuela, mi propia abuela había participado en esto pero la duda de a qué se refería con destrucción me mataba por dentro. Además, si debía quedar en el olvido, ¿por qué me lo mencionó? La puerta tras de mí se cerró a cal y canto. Estaba atrapada y asustada por la gran oscuridad pero una antorcha de fuego azul se encendió y ayudó. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era leer el contenido. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero continué. El pasar de la hoja resonó por el eco en todo el lugar y proseguí con la lectura.

"Antes de poder explicar todas las atrocidades cometidas hay que saber quién era Darren Dahaka. Este hombre era mi padre y un gran entrenador cuya fuerza fue reconocida a nivel mundial al igual que la de mi propio abuelo, Erick Dahaka."

Entonces pensé en ese hombre. ¿Darren? ¿Ese era el nombre de mi bisabuelo?

"Nadie sabía nada, o eso creíamos, ocultó su secreto toda la vida y solo cuando llegó su hora no pudo evitar cumplir su promesa. Pero en el fondo lo podía entender, ¿quién no estaría dispuesto a todo por salvar a quien más ama? ¿Quién no estaría dispuestos a todo por aquel ser que teme perder? Todo eso sumado al trauma que cargaba por la temprana muerte de su propio padre lo llevó a la desesperación. Lo llevó a cometer la mayor locura de todas y esto, mis hermanos y yo, solo lo supimos cuando ya era demasiado tarde".

¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

"Era demasiado tarde, los ejércitos de la destrucción ya nos habían invadido y una nueva guerra a nivel mundial había comenzado"

¿Ejércitos de la destrucción? Nunca había oído sobre ellos, nadie nunca los ha mencionado. Mi respiración se agitaba, cada vez me aterrorizaba más el contenido de lo que tenía delante. Una vez más pasé la página en busca de respuestas.

"Recuerdo mi infancia, todo el mundo decía lo mismo sobre mi padre, que era alguien frío y serio cuya sonrisa nunca se esbozaría. Pero tal cosa no era verdad, la única manera de verlo mostrar abiertamente sus blancos dientes era cuando hablaba con mi madre, ella era la única capaz de hacerlo hablar con sinceridad. Ella fue su felicidad y su perdición. Para conocer mejor la historia habré de remontarme a la infancia de mi padre en ciudad Endrino, allí no fue donde comenzó la tragedia pero sí donde todo murió".

* * *

Una pequeña aclaración: sí, Blake también es nombre de chica. Es raro encontrarte una con este nombre, es más habitual en varones, pero también se considera nombre de mujer. Y si no es así, yo lo haré también nombre de mujer.


	2. Vuelta a casa

– Tengo mucha curiosidad. – Dialogo normal

– _Si no mantienes la calma, pasarás de cazador a presa._ – Dialogo por teléfono o voz robótica.

– **Apártate de mi camino o te obligaré a salir.** – Seres de naturaleza desconocida.

– **_Os liquidaré a todos, escorias mortales._** – Dioses o pokémon legendarios.

* * *

 ** _Diaclaimer:_** Pokémon no me pertenece, solo me lo he agenciado para crear una pequeña historia. Algunos personajes son de creación propia, pero la mayoría pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Vuelta a casa**_

El hombre miraba el azulado cielo por el balcón de su camarote del gran ferri en el que viajaba vuelta a su región natal. Su castaña, y con alguna que otra cana, cabellera, la cual llegaba hasta el final de su cuello, ondeaba con el soplar del viento. El barco se mecía de igual manera y los wingull retozaban por el aire alegres de saborear la brisa marina que tanto les gusta. El hombre, de unos treinta y cinco años, volvía de su viaje a una región extranjera donde, una vez más, se había alzado victorioso en otra liga. Resopló y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de la mano hasta que recibió una amigable pero fuerte palmada por la espalda que por poco lo tira al agua.

– ¡Maldita sea, Electrivire! – Rugía algo molesto. – Casi me echas por el balcón, no me gustaría ver a Aldanna mojado. – Por un momento tembló de miedo. – Con su carácter seguro que me echa la bronca del siglo.

El tipo eléctrico solo reía con su típica carcajada brabucona mientras su entrenador iba hasta la cama de su habitación. Una vez la vislumbró se relajó sobre ella. Mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza y las piernas sobre sí mismas pensaba en su hogar. Añoraba el tacto de su esposa, su bella cabellera larga y negra como la más oscura noche de invierno y su albina piel brillante. La historia con esa mujer de nombre Aldanna ha sido siempre muy complicada y una vez más rememoraba toda su travesía junto a ella.

 _Todo comenzó cuando disputó su primera liga pokémon hace ya más de quince años, tal vez unos dieciocho o diecinueve, y la vio entre los participantes. Su primera impresión de su aspecto fue maravillosa, con una gorra plana roja se tapaba la parte de arriba de la cabeza y se protegía algo del Sol, su chaleco del mismo tono estaba desgastado y cubría una camisa blanca sencilla, portaba unos vaqueros ajustados azules e igual de usados que la chaqueta sin mangas que marcaban sus formadas piernas y por ultimo unas deportivas de baloncesto negras bastante sucias y desatadas. Ella vigilaba la gran pantalla con la intención de saber cuál sería su oponente en la fase preliminar mientras estaba cruzada de brazos remarcando sus atributos superiores, y su mirada mostraba una gran seriedad. Se percató de que el chico la observaba y dirigió sus furibundos ojos hacia él fulminándolo de mil y una formas diferentes en su mente pero este, asustado, desvió su rostro con la ligera esperanza de que no fuera él su objetivo. Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y se viró para recibir un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndolo caer pesadamente. Levantó la cara y la volvió a ver cruzada de brazos y la misma mirada de rabia de antes._

 _– ¡Malditos pervertidos, nunca aprendéis! – Lo levantó con gran fuerza y pegó su rostro al suyo. – Vuelve a dirigir tu apestosa mirada hacia mí y te enviaré al matadero, cerdo. – Lo soltó y volvió a dar con su trasero en el suelo. El chaval se indignó y sin pensarlo se elevó con velocidad mientras la mujer estaba de espaldas, le dio unos toquecitos y cuando esta se giró recibió de su propia medicina, un potente puñetazo entre ceja y ceja. La gente de alrededor estaba alucinando ante estos dos._

 _– No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, perra. – Dijo tajante con rabia en su mirada, la muchacha apenas podía ocultar su cara de asombro pues era la primera vez que alguien le devolvía el golpe._

 _– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una dama?! – Se levantó y lo encaró._

 _– ¡¿Una dama?! – Protestó indignado. – ¡Las damas no son brutas ni violentas!_

 _– ¡Te voy a dar tal tortazo que te haré girar y volar más que un helicóptero! – Levantó la mano._

 _– ¡Zorra violenta!_

 _– ¡Puto degenerado!_

 _– ¡Apestosa gloom!_

 _– ¡Te pienso ganar, seguro que tus pokémon son tan débiles como tú!_

 _– Te voy a machacar, cerda. – Respondió enfadado mientras se iba._

 _En esa misma competición ambos se enfrentaron en la final la cual ganó el hombre. Durante los siguientes ocho años se encontraron tanto en campeonatos como fuera de ellos enfrentándose una y otra vez quedando igualados en victorias. En Kanto volvió a ganar el castaño, pero en Hoenn se adelantó la mujer para en Sinnoh ambos ser eliminados antes de encontrarse. En Teselia volvió a salir victoriosa la pelinegra, en Kalos tomó la delantera una vez más el entrenador de Electrivire y en Alola, a pesar de no haber liga, ambos combatieron al final del recorrido insular terminando en empate. En Almia fue otra dura competencia que gano la chica y en Floresta quedaron otra vez en empate. Año tras años lucharon sin descanso, sus pokémon ya se conocían y sabían cómo combatirse entre ellos haciendo las batallas todavía más intensas y largas. Acababan de volver a quedar en empate al enfrentarse en el lago Veraz en Sinnoh. El chico, ahora hombre de pies a cabeza, alucinaba. Esa mujer conseguía igualarlo a pesar de solo usar pokémon dragón. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era mejor que él al poder competir especializándose en un solo tipo. Ambos se tumbaron en el césped y respiraban agitadamente por el cansancio, estaban agotados tras ocho años de combates sin parar. El castaño giró su cuerpo para recostarse de lado y se encontró con su mirada, los ojos azules cristalinos de esa mujer lo embriagaban más que el alcohol._

 _– Eres fuerte, –_ _Lo miró con dureza. – tal vez demasiado para mí._

 _– Vaya, ¿la gran doma dragones Aldanna está dándose por vencida? – Restregó con bravuconería._

 _– Ponte serio por un momento, imbécil. – Se levantó y miró la Luna con los brazos en forma de jarra. Tras esto se volvió a virar y se sentó sobre su rival. – Sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo, no hay quién o qué capaz de detenerme. – Su mirada tan seria lo ponía nervioso._

 _– ¿Y qué se supone que quieres? – Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo la mujer cerró la distancia entre los dos. Sorprendió al entrenador con un beso el cual no pudo ni quiso evitar y se separaron tras quedarse sin aire._

 _– Ni mi padre me había ganado nunca tantas veces, eres fuerte, o al menos lo suficiente como para emocionarme. – Declaraba._

 _– ¿Solo haces esto por admiración? – Recibió una sonora bofetada._

 _– Gilipollas, siento admiración por muchas personas, pero solo por ti dudo que sea únicamente eso. – Ahora fue el hombre el que cerró la distancia. Se encontraba sentado con ella encima suyo y sus brazos posados sobre sus hombros. – Si estamos juntos tal vez podamos decidir quién es mejor con el tiempo, – Por primera vez la vio sonrojada en todos los años que llevaban batallando. – y puede que más cosas. – Dijo apartando la mirada. En ese momento lo supo, sabía que era ella._

 _–_ _Nunca te decepcionaré._

O eso pensaba él.

El hombre salía del barco mientras estiraba los músculos dormidos. Estaba emocionado, era momento de volver a casa triunfante. Sacó una pokeball y de esta salió su poderoso Salamence que rugía con ferocidad asustando a las personas de su alrededor. Con paciencia y con Electrivire ya en su bola, el gran dragón voló con presteza hacia su destino.

 _–_ Venga azulito, es hora de volver a Endrino. _–_ Y con otro grito más aceleró.

Podía ver desde esa altura varias ciudades de su región y rememoraba con alegría todas las veces que recorrió a lomos de su pokémon dragón varios sitios con su mujer en su regazo, le encantaba llevarla así. Pero se acordó de la vez más especial: el día de su boda.

 _– ¡Me voy a despeinar! – Pronunciaba molesta la mujer con su vestido de novia._

 _– Me seguirías pareciendo preciosa, querida. – Reía el hombre._

 _– Cállate. – Sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada. El hombre la agarró delicadamente del mentón y atrajo sus ojos a él para tomar su boca._

 _– Me encanta esta parte de ti que solo yo puedo ver. – Decir que estaba como un tomate era quedarse corto._

 _– No me has dicho a donde iremos de luna de miel, no me irás a decepcionar, ¿verdad? – Decía de forma acusatoria._

 _– ¿Cuándo le he hecho?_

 _– Tal vez cuando esa amiguita tuya, ¿cómo se llamaba? – Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. – ¡Cristal!_

 _– Creo que tu puño le dejo claro a la pobre Cris que no estaba disponible, aunque dudo que viniera con tales intenciones. – Reía sonoramente._

 _– Nunca debes fiarte de una mujer como esa, siempre están tramando algo._

 _– ¡Mira, ya llegamos! – La pelinegra posó su mirada en el sitio señalado para sorprenderse gratamente. – ¿Te gusta Oblivia?_

 _–_ Que buenas vacaciones en playa Lapras, el hotel era precioso. _–_ Salamence lo afirmó con un pequeño grito alegre.

Entonces al fin pudo ver ciudad Endrino, y como era ya costumbre el tipo dragón descendió en picado hasta el suelo haciendo un aterrizaje perfecto provocando un buen alboroto. Se bajó de él y lo devolvió a su sitio para verse rodeado de personas que lo vitoreaban. Gritaban su nombre junto a cientos de felicitaciones que respondía con una gran sonrisa. Todavía estaba recibiendo abrazos y apretones de manos de la gente del sitió cuando vio una cabellera profundamente negra entre la muchedumbre, sin pensarlo se abrió paso entre el gentío a base de manotazos y empujones para vislumbrarla a ella, su esposa, con una radiante sonrisa. Su emoción llegó a tal nivel que no pudo evitar soltar una o dos lágrimas y lanzarse hacia ella elevándola en el aire con su gran abrazo. La miró a la cara para quedar embelesado por sus orbes azules sellando el tan ansiado reencuentro con un beso. Todavía rozaba su frente cariñosamente con la de su mujer cuando sitió como alguien tiraba de su chaqueta de polietileno beige, miró hacia abajo para ver una alegre y gran sonrisa en el rostro de su único hijo: Darren. Se agachó y cuando estuvo a su altura el pequeño saltó hacia él fundiéndose en otro abrazo, el cual era mucho más especial que cualquiera recibido ese día. Lo volvió a mirar a la cara para observar nuevamente su deslumbrante sonrisa, a la cual le faltaba algún diente, y recuperar todas las energías pérdidas en el viaje. Lo había comprobado, la sonrisa de un hijo es capaz de revitalizar a un padre.

– ¡Papi! – Gritaba muy feliz.

– ¡Mi pequeño Darren! – Despeinó cariñosamente el negruzco pelo de su retoño. Estaba claro que su cabello era igualito al de la madre, pero había sacado sus ojos castaño claro.

Inmediatamente después de casarse, Aldanna se quedó en cinta por una divertida y despreocupada noche de bodas. Debido a esto se mudaron como residencia fija a la ciudad natal de la mujer, Endrino, en Johto. Allí se quedaron ambos durante tres años en los cuales recibieron ayuda de los padres de ella para criar al niño que recibió el nombre de un antiguo guerrero dragón de una leyenda ya casi olvidada. Cuando la situación se hubo calmado, el hombre recibió el permiso de su amada para volver a viajar alrededor del mundo. En un principio se negó, pero fue "convencido" por su mujer y obviamente amenazado de ser castrado por esta misma si se esteraba de que tenía alguna aventurilla con una furcia de por ahí. Con los testículos de corbata y una gran emoción volvió a partir para, desde entonces, solo cosechar triunfo tras triunfo llegando a ser un entrenador muy famoso a nivel mundial. Incluso le habían propuesto formar parte del Alto Mando de varias ligas, pero lo rechazó todo. El solo quería ganar para, cuando volviera a su hogar, recibir las felicitaciones de las personas más importantes de su vida. Su familia lo era todo para él.

– Mira Darren, – Sacó de su bolsillo dos pokebolas. – te he traído dos amigos. – El niño se emocionó tanto que por poco se mea encima mientras saltaba nervioso.

– ¡¿Quiénes son?! – No podía mantenerse quieto. – ¡Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo porfis! – Su padre rio ante la alegría del chiquillo.

– Ya has cumplido diez años por lo que ya tienes edad de recibir tu primer pokémon. Había capturado uno para ti pero entonces un profesor muy famoso me dejó uno como muestra de cariño. – Se levantó. – Estos dos pequeños son de otra región, muy raros por aquí, trátalos bien, juega con ellos y entrénalos para que se hagan fuertes. – Lo miró seriamente, entonces el niño sabía que su padre le iba a decir algo muy importante. – Un pokémon no es un objeto, no es un ayudante ni un sirviente, es un amigo y compañero que vive contigo los mejores y peores momentos. Es un ser que te acompaña, que quiere estar contigo y recibir tu cariño. Nunca trates a uno como si de un objeto se tratase, son seres vivos, sienten y padecen como nosotros, no lo olvides. – Asintió con su cabeza ante la lección. – Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Bien, te presento a Chimchar y Buneary. – Ambos salieron algo confusos.

Miraron a su alrededor para saber que no estaban en un sitio conocido para enseguida caer en la nerviosa mirada del niño. Los miraba expectante, quería saber que hacían. El tipo fuego se acercó, pero la conejita se mostró en un primer momento algo más recelosa.

– Chimchar es un buen pokémon de principiantes porque es de actitud amable, pero no estoy segura de esa Buneary. – Dijo la madre de la criatura.

– Tranquila, no es un pokémon violento en sí. – Respondió seguro.

– Es que si mi niño sale herido, el que recibiría el castigo serías tú, cariño. – Amenazó con una tenebrosa sonrisa a su esposo mientras arreglaba el cuello de su chaqueta. Mientras él reía de forma nerviosa y ella terminaba de vestirlo como dios manda, una niña de edad similar a su hijo se presentó ante ellos junto a un dratini y un horsea a su izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

– ¡Felicidades por su victoria señor Dahaka! – Felicito la pequeña peli celeste.

– Gracias, Débora. – Le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿Quieres jugar con Darren? – Asintió felizmente. – Está ahí, junto a sus nuevos compañeros.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Y fue a reunirse con su amigo con los padres de este mirando de fondo.

– Es una buena niña, bastante responsable y trabajadora. – La mujer se llevó la derecha a la barbilla. – Tal vez no estaría mal como nuera. – Su marido la miró extrañado.

– Por dios Alda, que solo tiene diez años.

– Una madre debe velar porque su pequeño no acabe en manos de una arpía chupasangre. – Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros. – Mi niño acabará con quien yo considere buena. – Reía de forma maliciosa.

El castaño la dejó sola en sus malvados planes de madre mientras se fue a jugar con los niños el resto de la tarde. Todo estaba tranquilo, todo iba en relativa paz. Una familia feliz, ¿qué más querría? Tal vez no haberse ido tan pronto. Todo derruido en cuestión de segundos, unas simples palabras lo cambiaron todo. Un mero titular en las noticias cambió el mundo. ¿Quién supondría que eso sería el inicio de la que fue la mayor calamidad de la historia con más de cien millones de muertos? Si tan solo pudiera volver al pasado y cambiar algo sería eso, la muerte de Erick Dahaka.


	3. Hundido

– Tengo mucha curiosidad. – Dialogo normal

– _Si no mantienes la calma, pasarás de cazador a presa._ – Dialogo por teléfono o voz robótica.

– **Apártate de mi camino o te obligaré a salir.** – Seres de naturaleza desconocida.

– **_Os liquidaré a todos, escorias mortales._** – Dioses o pokémon legendarios.

* * *

 ** _Diaclaimer:_** Pokémon no me pertenece, solo me lo he agenciado para crear una pequeña historia. Algunos personajes son de creación propia, pero la mayoría pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Hundido**_

Esa mañana el hombre se levantó temprano. Había sido un verano maravilloso, pero era hora de volver a la rutina. Se sentó al borde de la cama semidesnudo mientras veía como su hermosa mujer aún dormía completamente en cueros. Sonrío para levantarse y abrir la ventana observando por última vez el amanecer de Endrino. El Sol se asomaba tras la mayor montaña del mundo, el monte Plateado. El gélido aire mañanero lo terminó de despertar y los brillos junto al canto de los tempraneros dodrios y doduos le dieron cierto tono nostálgico. Torció el rostro, no entendía el por qué de esa mala sensación. No era solo la añoranza que volvería a sentir por su familia, era algo más. Algo dentro de su ser le decía que no se fuera, que ya podría partir otro día. Apretó el agarre en la barandilla del balcón. Tenía angustias y una mala sensación recorría su espalda, cerraba los ojos con la intención de tranquilizarse pero solo conseguía que los escalofríos recorrieran su espalda de peor forma. Miró la fotografía de la cómoda de su cuarto en la cual estaba su familia, se la habían hecho hace un mes. Agarró el marco de madera y rozó sus dedos contra el frio cristal. Volvió a ponerlo en su sitio y continuo hacia su armario donde estaba la ropa que usaría. No quería complicarse mucho por lo que cogió unos pantalones de chándal negros, un suéter de cuello cerrado granate y sus deportivas negras y para finalizar agarró su abrigo de la silla y su maleta de viaje, bajó al primer piso y salió tranquilamente por la puerta. Inspiró hondamente soltando el aire en un gran suspiro, metió la mano en su cinturón y sacó la pokebola de Salamence en el cual se fue volando. Debía decir adiós a su hogar una vez más pues partía. Otra vez los pensamientos de quedarse surcaron su mente obligándolo a detenerse para mirar atrás. Su dulce hogar iluminado por los débiles rayos mañaneros del Sol parecía un gran tesoro el cual ansiaba por poseer con todas sus fuerzas. Giró su vista, se montó en el dragón y este despegó dirección ciudad Canal para embarcar en un barco, sabía que si se quedaba mirando su casa más tiempo acabaría por no irse. Voló por los cielos de Johto por última vez sin saber que el pequeño Darren observaba feliz como su padre se iba para volver como un campeón, o eso creía.

Tres días más tarde la noticia de la gran tragedia corrió a gran velocidad por toda la región, no tardó en darse a conocer por televisiones, periódicos o páginas por Internet. Aldanna volvía de comprar ingredientes para hacer una pizza casera junto a su hijo, venía sonriente pues sabía que a su niño le encantaba. No solía darle mucha comida basura, hacía que comiese sano por todos los medios y lo educaba para que en un futuro fuese un hombre saludable pero por una vez no pasaba nada, además, le encantaba ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su bebé. No supo por qué, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de encender la tele. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba apretando el botón rojo del control remoto y el canal de las noticias veinticuatro horas dónde se hablaban de hechos de actualidad todo el día solo tenía un titular: "Ferri a Teselia hundido, ningún superviviente". La bolsa cayó de sus manos impactando duramente contra el suelo. No podía creérselo, era imposible, ¿ni un solo superviviente? La mujer se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza que no era verdad, pero era inútil. Apoyó sus rodillas contra el suelo, el peso de su propio cuerpo era demasiado para ella. Veía como unos cuantos periodistas influyentes discutían de quien era la culpa, pero sin duda no entendían nada. Sin pensárselo más veces se echó a llorar. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su hijo? ¿Cómo le diría que su padre ya no volvería nunca más? Se oyó la puerta de la entrada principal abrirse de golpe y el padre de la pelinegra entró para encontrarse a su hija de rodillas en el suelo llorando, su madre entró detrás de él y apartó la mirada porque no podía soportar ver a su hija de esa manera. Con ayuda del anciano se sentó en el sofá y lloró en el hombro de su padre mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza. «Prometiste nunca fallarme, Erick, lo prometiste.», era lo único que salía de su boca junto a sollozos. Su corazón había quedado hecho añicos y cada vez se hundía más en un abismo del que incluso el ángel más puro no podría salir. Pero no todo acababa ahí.

– ¿Qué pasa mamá? – Levantó la mirada junto a su mano tratando de tapar la televisión pero solo llamó más la atención del niño. Vio el titular y el mundo se le echó encima, cayó de culo como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo. – No…– Se levantó lentamente mientras su madre trataba de alcanzarlo, mas sus piernas le fallaban. – ¡No! – Salió corriendo de la casa dirección desconocida.

Se supone que su padre era el hombre más fuerte, que era invencible. ¿Por qué le ocurrió eso? No podía comprenderlo pues lo que fue una gran admiración lo cegaba. Otra niña de cabello celeste llegaba a la casa tras ver a su amigo corriendo, su mirada demostraba confusión. Cuando entró por la abierta puerta observó a la mujer postrada en el suelo y la tele llamó su atención, al fin pudo comprenderlo.

– Oh…– Fue lo único que pudo decir, una simple expresión de sorpresa tras dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

– ¡Por favor, – Llamó Aldanna mientras agarraba la pierna de la pequeña. – ayúdalo! ¡Te lo suplico, ayuda a mi hijo! – Sin necesidad de más Débora salió corriendo tras el oji castaño.

Erick para ella era como su segundo padre, pero sabía que para Darren era mucho más. Era su padre, su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir y mucho más. Si a ella le costaba no imitar a su ahora viuda, entendía que para él debía de ser un infierno. Recorrió Endrino en busca de su amigo y tras preguntar un poco al fin supo dónde estaba. Se adentró en la oscura cueva donde solían entrenar los domadragones y tras una roca lo vio hecho un ovillo mientras los espasmos lo hacían saltar. Se acuclilló delante suya.

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó. – ¡Déjame solo!

– ¡No lo voy a hacer! – Abrió sus piernas con fuerza para poder mirar a los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos y aguados. – Soy tu amiga, no voy a dejarte solo. – Lo abrazó.

En ese momento su mente de niño cambió por completo y asumió una forma de pensar muy radical que a la larga terminaría por afectar la historia por completo. Su interpretación del momento, para ser exactos, sería "si no quieres perder, no poseas". Cerró todas sus puertas, se negó a relacionarse, se negó a abrirse al mundo. Pero no era tonto, sabía que siendo un crío no llegaría a nada por lo que decidió esperar. Y eso hizo, durante años aguardó su oportunidad para irse y no volver jamás y ese fue el verdadero inicio del fin.


	4. Beso y despedida

– Tengo mucha curiosidad. – Dialogo normal

– _Si no mantienes la calma, pasarás de cazador a presa._ – Dialogo por teléfono o voz robótica.

– **Apártate de mi camino o te obligaré a salir.** – Seres de naturaleza desconocida.

– **_Os liquidaré a todos, escorias mortales._** – Dioses o pokémon legendarios.

* * *

 ** _Diaclaimer:_** Pokémon no me pertenece, solo me lo he agenciado para crear una pequeña historia. Algunos personajes son de creación propia, pero la mayoría pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Beso y despedida**_

Se rompió en mil pedazos, su ser quedó destruido y sus sueños aniquilados. Su madre nunca logró recuperarse y vivió encerrada durante los doce años que se quedó en Endrino. Nunca salió, nunca volvió. Era una mujer famosa por su dureza, por ser alguien extremadamente fuerte de carácter. ¿Entonces por qué nunca se recuperó? Imaginemos que tenemos dos recipientes, uno es una botella de agua normal y el otro y gran tanque que podría albergar litros de líquidos. Bien, es obvio que la botella tarda menos en vaciarse, pero al mismo tiempo es menos lo que ocupa en llenarse en comparación al tanque. Si esto lo aplicamos a este caso, vemos que una persona normal es la botella y que el tanque es Aldanna, ella tarda más en vaciarse pero bastante en llenarse, por lo que si ocurre un tragedia, como fue el caso, tardaría más que una persona normal en recomponerse y en este caso nunca lo consiguió. Si hay algo que rescatar son los sollozos que se oían en su habitación a los cuales Darren se acabó acostumbrando. La vida no volvió a ser la misma, él cambió radicalmente pero nadie lo notaba. Ya no era alegre, ya no era juguetón, ya no era él. Pero nadie lo había notado, nadie se había percatado que tras su gran sonrisa se ocultaba tanto odio y repulsión. Pero en el fondo, en lo más hondo, siempre se supo que seguía enterrado a la espera de un valiente aventurero capaz de desenterrarlo. Ese, o mejor dicho, esa, no solo cavó hasta lo más profundo y reclamó el tesoro sino que lo compartió con alegría. Esa era mi madre, decidida y astuta pero algo cría. Sus ocasionales rabietas solo las podía calmar él, mi padre. Sus ocasionales momentos de mal humor y voluntariosas ganas de dejarlo todo e irse solo las podía apaciguar ella, mi madre. Eran tal para cual, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Pero, ¿cómo llegaron a esa situación? ¿Qué provocó que ella pasara de ser su salvación a su perdición? ¿Qué provocó el fin? Retomemos la historia a doce años después de la muerte de Erick Dahaka.

El Sol asomaba su vespertino rostro por las heladas montañas que cubrían Endrino por el norte. Iluminaba el gran valle lleno de cultivos, una ciudad tranquila y antigua donde el tipo de pokémon más fuerte y ancestral reposaba. Desde una casa cerca de una colina se abría una persiana y se podía ver como un joven pelinegro de alrededor de veintidós años observaba el horizonte. Soltó la tela y dejó caer sus brazos cual peso muerto mientras pensaba. Antes de darse cuenta, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a una joven mujer de cabellos celestes.

– Tan madrugador como siempre, Darren. – Pronunció mientras rebuscaba en el armario casi vacío. Sacó de este una camiseta blanca con Zekrom plasmado en ella, un chaleco vaquero y unos pantalones de chándal negros y se los lanzó a la cama. – Vístete ya, que voy a preparar el desayuno.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte a ver cómo me visto? – Dijo mientras meneaba el trasero y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

– No, gracias, caderas de beedrill. – Rio mientras salía del lugar, ya acostumbrada a sus casuales bromas.

– ¡Cómo quieras, pero luego no te arrepientas, hermosa! – Suspiró cuando vio que ya había bajado las escaleras.

Agarró la prenda superior y la apretó con fuerzas. Este era el día que su viaje iniciaría. Lo planeó durante años, tenía la tapadera de un viaje a otra región y que tardaría en volver cuando en realidad planeaba irse a Sinnoh a establecerse y por fin alejarse de todo. Fueron muchos años de meticulosa preparación. Había fingido durante doce largos años algo que no era, había ocultado sus pensamientos oscureciendo su ser cada vez más. Irreconocible. Indestructible. Incompleto. Se alejaría de todo el dolor, este no sería su final. Por un momento apretó el chaleco que sostenía. Suspiró y lo lanzó contra el suelo para pisarlo, detestaba todo ese lugar. Odiaba permanecer ahí pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía recordó donde lo consiguió. Esa prenda se la compró su mejor amiga tres años atrás en el centro comercial de ciudad Trigal en la que fue una salida "para comprar lo indispensable". Se había olvidado de que ese día era su cumpleaños. Tan descuidado. Tan duro y blando. Tan incoherente. Tan él. Recogió del suelo lo tirado y no pudo evitar por un momento abrazarlo. Tantos recuerdos buenos eran difíciles de olvidar. Cuando más quería soledad, cuando más deseaba apartarse, irse, ella lo volvía a traer. Depositaba sus pies en la tierra. No lo dudaba, sabía que si la perdía acabaría igual que su madre y este era un motivo más para irse. Si no sabía si le ocurría algo no podía lamentarse pues en la ignorancia reside la felicidad. Su vida era como un gran castillo de cristal, sólido y frágil.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras. Se relajó y preparó su mente para interpretar su papel por última vez.

– ¿Qué hay de desayuno? – Se sentó en la mesa de abeto oscuro, un árbol que había por las montañas heladas de la zona.

– Te he preparado algo grande para tu gran viaje. – Giró su rostro mientras sonreía y depositaba los huevos que había terminado de freír en un plato junto a una salchicha y algo de beicon además del zumo de naranja natural que había en la mesa, o al menos eso ponía la botella.

– Tan radiante y hermosa como siempre. – Su miel de abedul perforaba los mares cristalinos de ella. Estaba acostumbrada a sus piropos, a su acercamiento. No lo dudaba, era un chico muy divertido y sin duda pervertido sin remedio.

– Sí, la bajilla nueva me gusta mucho. – Evadió los cumplidos. – ¿Crees que a tu madre también le gustará?

– Sabes que no hablaba de eso. – La mujer depositó el plato en la mesa y cuando se dio cuenta tenía al hombre delante suya acariciando su mejilla. – Tal vez sea mi última oportunidad, – Su voz era gruesa y robusta, pero tan suave que erizó su piel. – me gustaría probarte. Degustarte. Saber cómo eres realmente antes de irme, mi amada Débora. – Su otra mano acabó en su cintura. – Tan deliciosa, tan dulce. – Cuando pretendía acerca sus labios, la mano de la mejilla se estaba retorciendo y él acabó en el suelo. – ¡¿Otra llave?!

– Siempre igual, – Suspiró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. – nunca cambias. – Soltó su brazo y el pelinegro acariciaba la zona dolida. – Cómete tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe y que sea rápido, hoy tenemos nuestro último _revolcón_. – Salió de la casa guiñándole el ojo a su viejo amigo.

– Pero ese tipo de revolcones me dan pereza. – Comenzó a comerse el desayuno en silencio.

Era un día soleado y sin una nube en el cielo y los campesinos aprovechaban esto para cultivar y cuidar sus hortalizas. Mientras andaba podía observar como un hombre se despedía de su familia para irse a trabajar al campo, era joven y se despedía de su hermosa mujer con un aterciopelado beso, mientras que de su pequeña hija de apenas tres años, la cual reposaba en brazos de su madre, depositó una tierna caricia en su mejilla. Dichosa la familia que disfrutaba, vivían en su propia utopía mientras él se moría de envidia. Cuantas veces añoraba los entrenamientos con sus padres, ver a su padre volver de una competición, las pizzas caseras de su madre y las "discusiones" que mantenían, las cuales siempre ganaba ella, en las cuales se reía tanto por las locas ocurrencias del hombre buscándole la lengua a su mujer. Centró su mirada al frente y continuó caminando hacia su destino, el descampado cerca de la plaza central. Débora lo esperaba para su "revolcón", lo que se traduce como una batalla. Estaba cansado de eso, no le gustaban mucho porque tenía que pensar demasiado. Si algo debía admitir es que era un verdadero vago.

– Ya tardabas, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte. – La mujer estaba cruzada de brazos con gesto serio.

– Yo nunca faltaría a una cita contigo, mi amor. – La rodeo por la cintura clavando su mirada en ella. Esta desechó su gesto anterior para reírse en el pecho del hombre que en ese momento la abrazaba, pero el bonito momento no duraría mucho porque el chico ya estaba en el suelo tras un puñetazo. – ¡Eso es agresión!

– Y lo tuyo acoso y no me quejo, mi amor. – Le seguía el juego a su manera, pero debía darse prisa, tenían que luchar por última vez. – Las reglas serán las de siempre.

– Seis contra seis, sin objetos ni cambios. Captado. – Se sacudía la ropa de tierra. – Te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo de líder.

– Tengo que asegurarme que los entrenadores están listos para la liga. – Se dirigía a su puesto. – No debo tener piedad, porque al lugar al que van nadie la tiene.

– La liga es dura. – Jugueteaba con una pokeball en su mano derecha.

– Sí, bastante. – Sacó la suya propia. – Allí todos buscan la gloria y la fortuna, motivos suficientes como para hacer cualquier cosa. – Suspiraba, odiaba a casi todos los aspirantes que pasaban por allí. Eran débiles, creídos y estúpidos pero el consejo de la liga la obligaba a bajar su nivel para que pasaran algunos. Si pudiera luchar con todo su potencial tal y como con Darren no pasaría casi ninguno. – ¡Soy Débora, la última líder y más poderosa! – Levantó su brazo señalándolo. – ¡Mi dominio sobre los dragones es de los mejores del mundo, arrepiéntete de desafiarnos y sufre la cólera de tus ancestros! – Aerodactil entró a escena.

– Increíble actuación, has practicado. – Su Nidorina salió al campo de batalla lista para todo.

– ¿Crees que no conozco tu estrategia? – El gran pterodáctilo elevó su vuelo hasta tal punto que ya no se le veía.

– Buen intento, pero algún día tendrá que bajar.

– Pero tú tienes límite de tiempo, yo no. – Reía al saber que la primera ronda sería suya. – Tengo que ganarte aunque sea una vez, mi orgullo como entrenadora no me permite dejarte ir sin tener ni una victoria de mi parte.

Aunque no lo parezca, mi padre siempre había sido un gran estratega, muchos decían que por ser tan vago era capaz de desarrollar buenas tácticas al intentar encontrar siempre la solución menos problemática. Pero a pesar de ello yo creía otra cosa y es que fingía ser más despreocupado de lo que era. A principio la gente lo tomaba a broma y pillaba por sorpresa a su rival pero con el paso del tiempo y el incremento de su fama adquirió otro tipo de estrategias para salirse con la suya y una de ellas era jugar con el clima a su favor. Todos sabemos que los tipo volador son capaces de alcanzar grandes alturas pero si hace mucho frío sus músculos se congelan y el oxígeno les empieza a faltar. Su cuerpo está diseñado especialmente para la falta de este elemento, pero el frío lo incrementa haciéndolos tener que bajar. Ese era su plan para las aves.

– Rayo hielo, cógela el ambiente. – El tipo veneno comenzó a lanzar el ataque a diestro y siniestro haciendo que la temperatura bajara drásticamente y el roca/volador se vio obligado a bajar por necesidad. – ¡Ahora ataca! – Aprovechó la oportunidad y le asestó un golpe directo tumbándolo izo facto.

– ¡Mierda! – Maldecía la peliceleste. – No me darás tregua, ¿verdad?

– Si ganaras de esa manera no estarías orgullosa, así que deja de quejarte querida. – Sonreía.

Ella, sin esperar ni un segundo más, rebeló su siguiente pokémon: Charizard.

– Entiendo, ¿pretendes usar terremoto? – Ella sonreía, sabía que no podría evitarlo. – Pues lo siento, pero hoy vengo preparado con algo especial. – No sabía a qué se refería, ¿qué podría tener preparado? – ¡Rayo!

El potente ataque eléctrico golpeó con sorpresa a la gran salamandra alada aturdiéndola por la impresión. Débora nunca había visto a esa Nidorina usar movimientos eléctricos y ni si quiera sabía que podía aprenderlos. Sí, la había pillado con la guardia baja de nuevo. Pero había algo a su favor y es que el tipo fuego había resistido con grandes daños, aprovechó para provocar un devastador terremoto desolando el campo de batalla y acabando con Nidorina.

– Fue buena, pero no lo suficiente Darren. – Decía aparentemente confiada, pero por dentro estaba meditabunda por la posibilidad de miles de artimañas que se podría haber preparado su viejo amigo. Charizard estaba seriamente dañado, tenía suerte de que la potencia de ese ataque fuera relativamente débil.

– Déjame demostrarte el por qué estás equivocada. – De su bola salió Sneasel.

– ¿Has sacado a ese? – Sorprendida, normalmente el hombre solía usar a su tipo dragón para abatir al reptil.

– Todo está planeado.

Charizard atacó con lanzallamas el cual fue esquivado con gran velocidad mientras el siniestro se acercaba, pero su enemigo no iba a parar por lo que siguió usando su movimiento. Una vez estuvo a corto alcance, el volador intentó utilizar demolición pero para su sorpresa estaba paralizado. Aprovechando la situación, Sneasel acabó con él con garra umbría.

– ¡¿Cómo es posible?! – Gritó indignada la mujer.

– Fácil, mi bella Débora, rayo tiene la probabilidad de 10% de paralizar.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho, es muy poco. – Estaba algo airada.

– Es mínima, pero no nula. El resto solo dependía de las matemáticas y la suerte. – Reía descaradamente.

– ¿Te jugaste dos pokémon a la suerte? – Ya no sabía que pensar.

– Quien no arriesga no gana, amorcito. – Y efectivamente, como había dicho antes, estaba todo controlado. Algunas veces usaba estrategias un tanto arriesgadas, pero eran necesarias, o al menos eso decía. – Vamos, sé a quién vas a sacar, solo tienes una opción.

– Puede, pero eso no significa que me vaya a rendir. – Sonreía con preocupación mientras tomaba otra pokebola de su cinturón de la cual salió Gyarados.

– Sé tu plan, un bonito lanzallamas calcinaría a Sneasel. – Era obvio lo que iba a usar, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. No había manera de que pudiera contrarrestar a la serpiente marina, pero el problema era el pokémon que vendría después. Sabía que sacaría a uno de sus más fuertes, y no era ninguna broma.

El pokémon garra afilada se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, entendía que no podía hacer nada con su poder pero podía dejar a su rival debilitado para quien viniera detrás lo tuviera más fácil. Con eso en mente atacó con todo. Corría a gran velocidad la distancia que lo separaba del tipo agua mientras una estela de llamas procedente de la boca del mismo lo seguía de cerca. Antes de darse cuenta fue atrapado por la cola del dragón acuático. Veía el final mientras este cargaba su potente ataque ígneo, pero sin rendirse clavó una garra en la piel del gigante provocándole una seria herida, pero fue ignorada y terminó calcinado. Sneasel había sido derrotado.

– Bien, acabado con facilidad, vamos empate. – Se relajaba cambiando a una pose más cómoda con la mano en su cintura.

– Una vez más te confías. – Permanecía cruzado de brazos y sin perder los nervios, más bien estaba muy relajado, demasiado. – Te demostraré que a veces, aun siendo batallas individuales, hay trabajo en equipo. – Deposito la mano en su cintura sacando otra bola. Ahí estaba, la reconocía. Ahora empezaba lo serio pues si conseguía derrotar al siguiente tendría parte de la batalla hecha, pero no iba a ser fácil. – Adelante Lopunny.

La conejita salió contenta al campo, se la veía saltando felizmente. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ya había atrapado a su entrenador entre brazos y orejas. Lopunny fue el primer pokémon que mi padre recibió de su primogénito. La gente, al verla, la desechaban como inútil por su aspecto, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Esa conejita que abrazaba a su entrenador por el gran cariño que le profesa es, visto de primera mano, una verdadera máquina de combate. Su gran diversidad de movimientos la hacen de por sí peligrosa pero además de eso tiene una gran potencia debido al gran entrenamiento que recibió durante años de su entrenador. Ese pokémon de apariencia tan tierna y tranquila era en verdad una pesadilla para cualquier entrenador y Débora lo sabía.

Como ya era costumbre, la tipo normal de la nada dejó a su maestro y propinó una potente patada a Gyarados por sorpresa. Una táctica sucia el distraer a tu rival con el gran amor de tu pokémon hacia tu persona para asestar un potente y repentino golpe, pero siempre funcionaba y era una buena forma de aprovecharlo. La orejona saltaba de forma alegre mientras en gran Gyarados la miraba de forma intimidatoria, pero no es lo que una persona normal pensaría pues era la gran serpiente marina la que estaba asustada de la pequeña y "tierna" conejita. Sin duda daría miedo a cualquier pokémon ver como tu rival está tan alegre aun cuando uno lo daba todo.

– ¡Acaba con ella antes de que pueda hacer algo! – Ordenaba Débora sabiendo del peligro que corría su pokémon si la dejaba a sus anchas.

Inmediatamente el gigante hizo lo mismo que con el tipo hielo, la atrapó con su cola. Sabía que debía apretar tanto como sus músculos se lo permitieran pues conocía del movimiento rayo de su enemigo, ya lo había sufrido antes en muchas de las tantas veces que lo había derrotado y esta vez lo conseguiría porque tenía la situación bajo control.

– Lo que yo decía, cometes siempre el mismo error. – Suspiraba lo que parecía algo decepcionado. – Siempre tan confiada pensando que lo tienes bajo control, pero como entrenadores debemos saber reaccionar a cualquier tipo de contratiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que debes hacer que todo el entorno te obedezca, incluido el pokémon de tu rival. – Reía de forma un tanto maquiavélica mientras que Gyarados se empezó a retorcer de dolor liberando del agarre a la tipo normal. – Remátalo.

Con un potente rayo la orejona puso final a su enemigo dejando petrificada a la líder. No se lo podía creer, ¿qué había hecho? Lo tenía todo controlado, su pokémon la tenía agarrada con tanta fuerza que era imposible liberarse.

– ¡¿Qué has hecho ahora?! – Estaba muy asombrada.

– Te lo he dicho, el trabajo en equipo es esencial aun en combates individuales. – La mujer seguía con la misma cara de incredulidad. – Veo que no lo entiendes. ¿Recuerdas cuando Gyarados atrapó a Sneasel? – Asintió. – Creías haber acabado con él, pero no te fijaste que antes de ser derrotado consiguió liberarse con todas sus fuerzas y clavar una de sus garras, con esa herida hecha lo único que tenía que hacer Lopunny era meter la mano por ahí y liberarse. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? – Lo hizo una vez más. Había ideado una estrategia sacrificando a un pokémon que ya estaba perdido para asegurarse la victoria del siguiente. Esa era una de las cientos de veces que se la había liado con tácticas de lo más variopintas.

– Sí, lo entiendo. – Estaba decepcionada consigo misma por no ser capaz de ver que su pokémon estaba herido. Sabía que debía mejorar y mucho para poder vencer a su amigo. La situación se le había complicado, esa pequeña tenía gran variedad de movimientos por lo que debía pensar bien cual pokémon elegir para combatirla. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y decidió darle al chico un trago de su propia medicina. – Bien, ¡adelante Dragonair! – La serpiente de tipo dragón salió a combatir.

– ¿Qué planearás ahora? – Decía intrigado.

Los cambios de estado no afectaban al elegante pokémon, y los movimientos más elementales tampoco por lo que él tendría que ingeniárselas. Inmediatamente la liebre se metió bajo tierra con excavar a la espera de ver que hacía su rival pero sin saberlo le acababa de dar una gran ventaja a la líder de tipo dragón. La serpiente utilizó sur en el agujero y obligó a su enemiga a salir por los aires por otro a gran presión alcanzando una gran altura donde, debido a su carencia de alas, era vulnerable y esto lo aprovechó para lanzar un potente rayo que, sumado a que estaba mojada, se potenció más dejándola muy débil y debilitándose al impactar contra el suelo. Le había devuelto la jugada.

– ¡Increíble, no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada! – Decía satisfecho mientras se acercaba a su pokémon. – Ey Lopunny, lo has hecho genial, es una lástima que ella lo hiciera mejor pero entrenaremos más para resistir este tipo de movimientos. – La conejita volvía alegre a su pokeball. – Vamos a ver qué hago ahora. – Fingía pensar cuando ya tenía decidido que pokémon sacar. – Bien, haremos un trato, y es que si vences a mi siguiente pokémon ganarás el combate aunque me queden otros dos. – Ahí estaba, ya se había aburrido de combatir y quería acabar esto rápido por lo que recurrió a su mejor baza, y no, no era rendirse sino sacar su mejor pokémon. Lopunny era peligrosa pero al lado del siguiente se quedaba corta y era quién más miedo le daba a Débora pues nunca había logrado vencerlo. Esta era su última oportunidad y había ideado algo especial para derrotarlo. – ¡Adelante Infernape!

Ese, y aunque no lo parezca, era su pokémon más terrible y poderoso. Junto a una adorable Buneary llevaba con Darren desde que era un juguetón chimchar. Una de las grandes teorías de la evolución, la cual está comprobada pero se sigue sin saberse el por qué, es que hay algunos pokémon al azar que tras evolucionar cambian radicalmente. Hay algunos que se vuelven rebeldes, como el Charizard de Ash en la serie animada de pokémon (sé que sienta mal usar dibujos animados en un documento tan serio, pero así me aseguro de que todos conozcan este tipo de reacciones), otros pasan a ser bastante violentos como suele pasar con los Salamence o Rhyperior, otros se transforman a un ser más tranquilo y un largo etc. En el caso de Infernape, cuando evolucionó a Monferno, se volvió un adicto a las peleas y a los entrenamientos y su carácter pasó a ser violento y amenazador. Por algún extraño motivo cambió radicalmente.

Ahora le tocaba a Débora enfrentarlo una vez más, y sin duda sería difícil, pero quería vencerlo a como dé lugar. El tipo fuego uso tumba rocas nada más salir haciendo que Dragonair se distrajera esquivando los pedruscos mientras él se potenciaba con danza espada, inmediatamente el tipo dragón se tiró con surf pero, una vez más, Darren hizo gala de su ingenio haciendo que su pokémon pusiera una piedra grande delante suya con tumba rocas y se protegió con ella del potente movimiento de tipo agua mientras volvía a fortalecerse con danza espada. Débora veía como se hacía más fuerte delante de ella sin poder hacer nada y antes de darse cuenta, y con gran uso de su velocidad, se colocó detrás de la serpiente, la cogió de la cola y la empezó a zarandear golpeándola violentamente contra el suelo innumerables veces. Era fuerte y tenía un entrenador inteligente, pero además de eso parecía disfrutar con cada golpe tanto suyo como del enemigo, con cada herida y ataque. Era sádico.

– ¡Basta! – Ordenó su entrenador y este obedeció inmediatamente. Dragonair había caído hace un tiempo y su entrenadora fue corriendo algo preocupada pero al ver que no era nada serio la devolvió a su pokeball. – Lo siento.

– Tranquilo, de Infernape no me extraña tampoco y no sirve de nada enfadarse. – No debía perder la compostura, ahora era cuando sus pokémon más la necesitaban. – ¡Dalo todo Altaria! – El ave con alas de algodón entró para luchar. Al ver a quien se enfrentaba dudo, pero se concentró en luchar.

Altaria, a pesar del tipo, se encontraba en gran desventaja por el incremento de fuerza del gorila ígneo. Sabiendo esto, se lanzó con un ataque infalible, golpe aéreo. Se elevó enormemente por los aires dando una gran vuelto para incrementar su velocidad y cuando bajaba desapareció para, de repente, aparecer por la espalda de su enemigo y golpearlo con gran fuerza apoyada por la potenciación de tipos y la debilidad del contrincante al tipo volador por ser lucha. Esto hubiera sido un gran golpe para cualquiera de los suyos pero este caso no era igual. Con las mismas el simio se giró y agarró al ave de su alargado cuello, la impactó contra el suelo y comenzó a usar ultrapuño con su brazo libre golpeándola con firmeza y violencia. Aun sabiendo que no era eficaz contra ella seguía dando golpes y al doceavo cayó derrotada dejando un agujero provocado por el mono. Solo le quedaba un pokémon a Débora y aun viendo que sería fuerte por tipos eso no significaba nada para él. Su devastadora potencia y furia lo hacía imparable aun intentado detenerlo y eso que aún no estaba en su auge de potencia, cuando su habilidad mar llamas entra en efecto sus movimientos de tipo fuego se volvían imparables.

– Un solo pokémon, es ahora cuando comienza el verdadero combate. – Decía mientras lanzaba a su primer pokémon y el más mítico, Kingdra.

Este pokémon, debido a sus tipos, tenía pocas debilidades y era perfecto para combatir a un fuego pero no sería fácil. Era su mejor y más fiel amiga y habían pasado por mucho juntas y por ello también sabía de su peligro. Ese mono era tan peligroso que cuando el mar llamas entra en acción suele perder el control destrozándolo todo. A pesar de los estudios e investigaciones se desconoce el por qué de su tan increíble poder, pero si no fuera por el control de su entrenador este pokémon sería casi tan peligroso como un legendario recién despertado de su letargo. A pesar de ello, no es invencible, que entre en ese estado es también señal de que está cerca de ser derrotado y si no es capaz de controlarse, con un poco de suerte, no se fijará en ella y solo destruirá edificios por lo que ganará. Ese era su plan y quería llevarlo a cabo.

– ¡Surf! – Inmediatamente lanzó la gran ola de la cual el Infernape se protegió de nuevo con la ropa, pero la intención de ese ataque no era hacer daño, sino distraer en lo que aumentaba sus fuerzas. – ¡Danza dragón!

Con el incremento conseguía ponerse un poco en sintonía con su enemigo. Debía aprovechar sus descuidos y la debilidad de tipos, cualquier fallo sería fatal. Kingdra utilizó foco energía por lo que su enemigo aprovechó el momento para acercarse a gran velocidad, pero gracias al danza dragón pudo acabar a tiempo el movimiento.

– ¡Hidrobomba! – El gran chorro de agua salió disparado a gran presión impactando con fiereza contra el gorila arrastrándolo y arrasando con una roca, había sido un golpe a bocajarro y crítico.

A pesar de ello se levantó, impresionando a Débora y al pequeño público que se había reunido alrededor para observar el espectáculo cuando escucharon el ruido. Estaba seriamente dañado y apenas podía mantenerse sobre sus piernas, pero ahora comenzaba lo duro pues el mar llamas había entrado en acción. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y aulló con gran fuerza y furia haciendo temblar la tierra y con la llama de su corona ígnea alcanzando el cielo. Daba miedo. Pánico. Era verdaderamente terrorífico. Era una verdadera deidad de la destrucción. O al menos así lo describían los ciudadanos de la zona. Cuando yo ya era consciente, Infernape ya no estaba con mi padre por lo que no soy capaz de saberlo. ¿Cómo se fue? Eso quedará para otra ocasión.

Sin darse cuenta, el caballo de mar ya tenía al gelada en su espalda, intentó contraatacar rodeándose de agua con cascada, pero el fuego que cubría a su enemigo vaporizaba el líquido y con una mano llegó a su cuello. Infernape había usado envite ígneo, un ataque de doble filo pues se hacía daño a sí mismo, pero consiguió cubrir por completo a Kingdra. Mientras ambos ardían, se mostraban contentos. Era una buena batalla. Entonces, el simio soltó a su rival ya debilitado por las grandes quemaduras y, mientras respiraba agitadamente por el gran cansancio, cayó al suelo de espaldas y derrotado. Por primera vez había caído y se sentía orgulloso de que fuera contra un gran enemigo como era la Kingdra de Débora.

– Bueno, esto se puede considerar un empate. – Decía contento Darren mientras la gente de alrededor aplaudía por el gran combate.

– Sigues teniendo dos pokémon, es una derrota. – La peliazul se acercaba a su amigo con una sonrisa, y no era para menos, había derrotado por primera vez, y con gran sacrificio, a Infernape.

– Lo has hecho bien, y cumpliré mi palabra. – Tendía la mano. – Has hecho caer a mi pokémon más fuerte, por lo que has ganado. Felicidades por tu primera victoria, líder Débora. – Estaba muy contenta, no había ganado por completo, pero era la primera vez que conseguía llegar tan lejos por lo que, para ella, era una victoria.

– ¡Gracias! – El público volvió a aplaudir y vitorear mientras ambos rivales y amigos se daban la mano, un signo de deportividad que debía hacerse tras cualquier batalla pokémon. – Ahora deberíamos curar nuestro pokémon, tú tienes un viaje que realizar y yo un gimnasio que atender.

– Correcto.

Ambos cruzaban la pequeña ciudad que estaba tranquila. Era mediodía y el Sol estaba en su mayor altura, la temperatura llegaba a los veintiséis grados a pesar de estar al lado de una zona helada y lo pájaros cantaban mientras volaban por el despejado cielo. Sin duda, un día perfecto para iniciar un viaje. Tras un breve viaje llegaron al edificio que, como todos los demás centros pokémon de la región, tenía el tejado rojo. Además de eso, contaba con más camas y habitaciones que el resto ya que era la última ciudad de paso antes de la liga pokémon en donde la gente se suele concentrar los dos últimos meses previos a esta y por ende necesita más camas. Entraron al lugar y fueron a hablar con la enfermera Joy la cual completaba una de sus tareas diarias en el ordenador del lugar.

– ¿Otra batalla? – Reía la mujer. – ¿Has vuelto a ganar, Darren?

– ¡Hoy no he podido, mi preciosa enfermera angelical! – Agarraba su mano mientras se ponía de rodillas.

– ¡¿Has ganado?! – Dudaba incrédula.

– No es una victoria en sí, pero se considera como tal. – Reía orgullosa. – Conseguí tumbar a Infernape.

– ¡Encima te mofas de mi desdicha! – El hombre se tiró al suelo exagerando el drama. – ¡¿Cómo eres capaz, Débora?! ¡Con lo que te amo y me tratas así! ¡Pobre de mí, esclavo del amor!

– ¡¿Quieres callarte, pelma?! – Volvía a reprenderlo, algunas veces no podía permitirlo seguir sus bromas.

– Me alegra veros de buen humor, chicos. No tardaré mucho, sé que te vas de viaje, Darren, por lo que priorizaré sus tratamientos.

– Gracias hermosura. – Pronunció mientras besaba su mano y se retiraba.

Ambos fueron a la sala de espera y se sentaron cómodamente en un sofá de tela marrón y pusieron sus cafés, que consiguieron en un a máquina, en la mesita de cristal que había delante del sillón. La líder cruzó sus piernas, giró su cuerpo y apoyó su brazo izquierdo en el espaldar del asiento. A pesar de haberlo estado hablando con él desde hace tiempo no tenía ni idea de su viaje, por lo que quería preguntar y enterarse.

– Bien, Darren, ¿a dónde irás primero?

– Tenía planeado viajar por Kalos, me han dicho que las chicas ahí son preciosas. Pero también que en Alola suelen ir más ligeras por lo que me he quedado en duda. – Decía seriamente.

– Solo tú puedes decir algo como eso con una cara tan digna. – Bromeaba con él.

– Las mujeres no son ninguna broma, son lo mejor que la naturaleza ha hecho. – Levantaba el dedo reprendiéndola. – Yo digo de crear una secta que venere a las mujeres guapas y recemos todos los días para que nazcan más.

– ¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que dices? – Arqueaba una ceja, pero mantenía la sonrisa entre labios. – ¿Y cómo que a mujeres guapas? ¿Si se te acerca una que, para ti, es fea, la rechazas?

– ¡No, ¿qué cosas dices?! – La dejó sorprendida, por una vez parecía alguien sensato. – Le echaría de mi spray anti violadores en los ojos y saldría corriendo, por supuesto. – Y tuvo que fastidiarla al momento. – Es una reacción lógica y coherente.

– No me explico cómo puedes decir eso tan seriamente. – Esta vez reía a carcajadas. – ¿Y no te preocupa que alguna te denuncie y te pongan una orden de alejamiento?

– No, deberían estar agradecidas de que una belleza como yo hable con ellas, como tú, mi amada Débora.

– Cállate anda. – Bajaba la mirada al suelo al casi no poder contenerse. – Eres de lo que no hay y por eso te echaré de menos, esto será aburrido sin ti.

– Si me lo pides de rodillas y con una noche de lujuria y pasión me quedo.

– Creo que el barco te espera, querido. – Decía esto mientras tiraba de su oreja.

Se levantaron, agarraron sus pokeballs y pusieron rumbo a la salida hacia la ruta cuarenta y cinco. El trayecto era más largo, tenían que travesar media ciudad pero al ser relativamente pequeña no tardarían tanto aunque antes pasaron por la casa de él para coger su mochila de viajes donde tenía las cosas la cual era negra y con tamaño justo para llevar algunos recambios y comida. Al hombre, en ese momento, se le presentaban dudas pero era demasiado tarde para tenerlas, ya todo estaba hecho. Y mientras pensaba en ello llegaron al sitio. Se colocó de espaldas a la ruta para ver a su vieja amiga a la cara y despedirse.

– Bueno, ya es el momento. – Se puso las manos en los bolsillos nervioso, esta sería la última vez que la vería y no podía evitar esos sentimientos de vacío. Definitivamente estas cosas se le daban mal.

– Sí. – Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio, ninguno sabía que decir. – ¿Entonces tu primer destino es Kalos?

– Sí, es mi intención y el barco zarpa en dos meses.

– Es mucho tiempo. – Protestaba.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero ir con el tiempo justo.

– Entiendo. – Suspiró algo contrariada. – Entonces dime, ¿a dónde planeas ir?

– Ya te he dicho que a Kalos. – Respondió algo extrañado.

– No, a dónde te vas de verdad, Darren. – Su rostro había cambiado a uno muy serio. – ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo has fingido todo este tiempo? – Su voz era cada vez más furibunda. – Soy tu amiga desde hace mucho, te conozco casi como si te hubiera parido yo misma.

– Joder. – Ya no hacía falta seguir con la farsa. – ¿Es qué no lo entiendes, pedazo de burra? Intenté fingir para que todos se quedaran con una buena última imagen de mí, no lo estropees ahora.

– ¡¿Qué no lo estropee?! – Estaba definitivamente indignada. – ¡Te he cuidado durante doce años, yendo a levantarte todas las mañanas, preparándote el desayuno y hasta decidiendo tu ropa, ¿y me lo agradeces así?!

– Nadie te obligó. – Su respuesta fue severa y contundente, como un balde de agua fría para ella.

– No, Darren, yo misma me obligué. – Sabía que era ahora o nunca. – Me obligué porque no quería verte acabar como tu madre, no quería que el chico del que estoy enamo-

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO! – Gritó amedrentándola, si se lo llegaba a decir sabía que nunca podría abandonar ese lugar. Si lo hacía no tendría la voluntad suficiente.

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Respondió tras recobrar la compostura. – ¡Es la realidad, lleva años siendo así y no me vas a prohibir decir lo que siento! – El pelinegro giró el rostro enfadado, pero sin esperárselo ocurrió algo.

Ante la atenta mirada del resplandeciente y brillante Sol, de los insectos que reposaban y las aves que pasaban, Débora besó a Darren. Primeramente torpe y tímido, se fue intensificando y mientras ella sostenía sus ásperas mejillas por la barba él no pudo evitar agarrar con un brazo sus caderas. Era la primera vez que besaba, y sin duda era incómodo, pero el sedoso y delicado tacto de sus labios hizo que ese mal sentimiento se fuera. Era el cielo, un cielo con sabor a chocolate con cafeína. Su nariz, por muy ridículo que suene, rozaba la suya y le encantaba. El pelo tan hermoso que tenía, de tono celeste, lo mantenía hipnotizado y el olor que desprendía a frutas del bosque solo lo hacía perder la paciencia que durante tantos años había resistido el embate de tener a una mujer de gran deseo por todo el mundo en sus narices. Débora tampoco se quedaba atrás, también era su primera experiencia. Sabía, por amigas suyas y por su madre, que el primer beso es el más importante pues nunca lo olvidas. Quería dárselo a la persona más importante para ella, al chico del que estaba enamorada desde primaria. Sus tersas mejillas, de alguna manera, la atraían. Sus labios tan duros y ariscos la obligaban a no separarse. Su olor tan viril que cada mañana la hacía mojarse ahora lo tenía más intenso que nunca y cuando posó su brazo en su cintura fue la gota que colmó el brazo, tantos años resistiéndose se fueron al garete y lo quería todo. Ella necesitaba todo de él, y él necesitaba todo de ella. Este beso hubiera llegado a más si no fuera porque Darren la empujó haciendo que esta casi pierda el equilibrio.

– Aléjate. – Decía con dureza.

– Darren, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no cambiarás de opinión respecto al viaje, pero al menos déjame ir contigo. – Su cara le hacía ver la negativa. – ¡Por favor!

– Esto es por ti. – No podía negar su sorpresa. – Cuando perdí a mi padre temía la soledad, pero me di cuenta de que tú estabas ahí. Sabía que nunca te irías, pero, ¿qué pasaría si te ocurriera algo? – Clavó su mirada en su mar cristalino. – Si te ocurría cualquier cosa y te vas de mi lado sé que acabaría como mi madre y por eso me voy.

– ¡Vas por la solución fácil, pero si lo hacemos juntos podremos!

– No, la muerte es inevitable, nuestro destino es claro. – No podía seguir observando esos bellos orbes que le encantaban. – Pero puedo hacer algo, y es no enterarme.

– Eres tan egoísta.

– Me voy, quédate para ocuparte de tu gimnasio, tienes obligaciones que hacer.

– ¡No lo haré! – Seguiría fiel a su propuesta.

– No me obligues a hacerte daño. – Sacó a Infernape.

– Te conozco, no eres capaz de dañar ni a un caterpie. – Avanzaba pero se detuvo al sentir el calor de un lanzallamas impactar delante suya.

– Parece que no me conoces tanto como creías. – Se giró y empezó a andar. – Este es el adiós, líder de tipo dragón.

El hombre se alejaba y ella no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y comenzar a soltar lágrimas de rabia. Se sentía impotente, pero sobre todo era un dolor que uno no puede explicar con palabras, pero era tan fuerte como para tumbar a una de las mujeres más fuertes de la región. El viaje de Darren y el principio del fin de su lamento comenzó con un beso y una despedida y terminó de la misma manera. Todo tiene un principio y un fin y nadie se libra de la muerte.

* * *

Antes de que nadie se extrañe, los capítulos no tienen un número definido de palabras, terminan cuando yo considero. Lo aclaro porque en mi otra historia (AUTO SPAM) de The Elder Scroll me limitaba yo mismo. Otra aclaración y es que en España, a Clair se la conoce como Débora y ya es costumbre para mí llamarla así.

Estos capítulos los he publicado seguidos porque ya los tenía. Se supone que ya tenía media historia escrita pero por un problema lo perdí todo, así que esta vez no me arriesgaré y lo iré publicando a medida que los tenga. A veces tardo mucho, demasiado, otras veces los tengo en seguida. Todo depende de si vengo inspirado, Charlie.

Y ya para terminar, sí, puede que me haya pasado chetando a Infernape pero es un guiño a un viejo amigo mío que dejó este mundo hace ya unos años. Ese era su pokémon favorito y simplemente me dio por introducirlo de esa manera, espero que no os importe mucho xD.


End file.
